Sailor Vênus
by DiegoT
Summary: Minako está sonhando com uma princesa que pede sua ajuda, o que desperta uma profunda tristeza, enquanto isso o inimigo está ficando mais forte e prepara sua armadilha. O final da trilogia de Sailor V não virá sem sacrifícios.


Um lugar escuro, uma luz distante se intensifica, dela percebe-se a silhueta de uma princesa loira com cabelos dividido em dois coques de olhar angustiado: "Vênus...".

Minako acorda assustada, olha para Artemis, o gato dorme tranquilamente. A garota olha pela janela onde vê a lua cheia. A visão a faz sentir-se melancólica.

Sailor Vênus

A polícia cerca a ponte mais alta da cidade, no topo dessa uma mulher prepara-se para saltar para a morte.

\- Ainda nada? - Toshio se desespera pela ausência do negociador.

Uma sombra passa por cima dos policiais, muitos não percebem, o que não é o caso de tenente que não esconde um sorriso nos lábios.

A mulher olha para a imensidão azul do céu, abre os braços e fecha os olhos, prepara seu último suspiro, quando uma voz quebra sua concentração:

Por favor, espere.

Você é a Sailor V? Não tente me impedir.

Por que você está fazendo isso?

Não finja que se importa, por favor, você não.

Tudo bem, mas antes olhe para todas aquelas pessoas paradas lá embaixo, para os policiais. Olhe para mim. Você não acha que merecemos uma explicação?

Não sei dizer porque eu desejo morrer, eu sei o porque não aguento mais viver, essa explicação serve?

Por favor, diga. Eu quero ouvir.

Você já acordou e pensou: "por que estou fazendo isso?", você acorda, vai trabalhar, volta para casa, dorme, acorda, vai trabalhar, volta para casa, dorme, acorda… esse ciclo não tem fim.

Você pensou isso hoje?

Eu penso nisso nos últimos três anos. No começo pensava: "aguente mais um pouco, mais algumas semanas, alguns meses". Eu não aguento mais essa falta de sentido, essa…

Solidão.

Você entende?

Tudo que eu faço enquanto heroína, a vida que levo, não posso contar para ninguém, ou eles vão correr perigo. Minha vida é dividida em duas, uma que as pessoas conhecem, outra só minha. Mas acho que todos são um pouco assim.

Então Sailor V, qual é o sentido da vida?

Eu não sei, mas se fosse adivinhar eu diria que a vida não tem sentido, nós é que precisamos dar um sentido a ela.

Essa solidão, essa dor. Vai passar?

Eu não sei, estar sozinha rasga a minha alma, mas eu sinto que alguma coisa pode acontecer, o mesmo vale para você. Nós duas somos jovens e temos a vida inteira pela frente, isso pode ser terrível, mas pode ser muito bom. Respondendo sua pergunta: se você não fizer nada não vai passar.

Obrigada pela honestidade, estou um pouco melhor agora.

Você quer descer agora?

Sailor V estende sua mão para a moça, que sorri e a aceita, descendo assim do parapeito da ponte e abraçando a heroína.

Acho que vou ligar para minha mãe, ela deve estar preocupada.

As pessoas que assistiam a cena aplaudem e comemoram o salvamento, Toshio cruza os braços por sobre o peito e sorri satisfeito.

Dimensão negra.

O homem alto e pálido olha para cima onde vê uma luz na escuridão, essa mostra o planeta Terra belo e frágil, ele sorri vitorioso.

\- Falta pouco, em breve as duas dimensões vão se unir. Adonis!

\- Sim, meu mestre.

\- Temos duas missões devastar essa terra e reviver nossa Rainha Metalia, como andam seus preparativos?

\- Já ganhei a confiança de Sailor V, em breve entregarei sua vida como sacrifício.

No dia seguinte.

Minako tem a oportunidade de desfrutar alguns momentos de uma vida normal. Assim ela, Artemis (de boca fechada), Hikaru e Motoki (do Gamer Center, lembram dele?) foram passear em um parque, Amano se convidou e foi junto. Os quatro tomam sorvete enquanto observam os patos nadando no lago.

\- É muito divertido estar com vocês - Motoki encontra-se ao lado de Minako - fazia tempo que não pegava um dia só para me divertir.

\- Eu também estou muito ocupada salvan...

Artemis morde a perna de Mina, que quase revelou seu segredo, ela sorri disfarçando, Hikaru sorri para eles.

\- É tão bom estar entre amigos.

\- Precisamos nos divertir enquanto podemos - Minako toma o centro da roda - é como diz o ditado: "O atrevimento vem depois".

\- Nada disso Mina - Hikaru tenta corrigir - A frase é "O arrependimento vem depois" e eu acho que ele não cabe aqui.

Nisso a atenção das pessoas é desviada para um único centro, Minako entra em alerta, mas percebe que estava com seus colegas e precisa disfarçar.

Artemis fica arrepiado, como um animal na presença de um predador. Porém a reação das demais pessoas não era de medo, mas sim fascínio.

Os cinco amigos e o gato branco vão até a multidão onde encontra-se Ace fazendo truques de cartas. Os presentes aplaudem.

\- Então esse é o Ace? Não parece nada de mais - Amano fica enciumado com o olhar apaixonado de Minako para o mascarado.

O Herói não gosta da observação e joga uma carta na testa do garoto, que cai para trás com o golpe, seus amigos ajoelham-se a sua volta, enquanto Ace sorri.

\- Isso não são modos de um herói - Hikaru fica furiosa e ajuda se amigo.

\- A Sailor V nunca faria uma coisa dessas - Motoki complementa.

Ace dá um passo à frente, o gerente do Game Show faz o mesmo, mas Minako coloca-se entre eles. Ace sorri, pede desculpas e desaparece.

Noite.

Minako penteia os longos cabelos diante do espelho, Artemis observa ela com ternura e preocupação.

\- Você disse que aquele Ace sabe quem você é?

\- Sim, ele se chama Adonis, é um servo da deusa Vênus, você não o conhece?

\- Minha memória possui falhas, nem tudo que aconteceu no passado está claro.

\- Então tem mais coisas?

\- Esse inimigo que estamos enfrentando...

\- Como assim estamos? Eu faço tudo sozinha.

\- Esse inimigo - Artemis continua contrariado - ele tem relação com o passado, só isso explica a sincronia, vocês dois apareceram ao mesmo tempo. Vênus já foi um planeta cheio de vida como a Terra, até que sua superfície esquentou e ele virou um deserto.

\- Você acha que nosso inimigo tem alguma coisa a ver com a morte do planeta Vênus?

\- A única lembrança que tenho é de uma grande desgraça que ameaça se repetir.

\- Você acha que o Ace está envolvido? Ele é tão maravilhoso.

\- Você acha certo como ele tratou o Amano hoje cedo?

\- Não, mas...

Ao mesmo tempo uma garota corre pela noite,após consultar o relógio opta por cortar caminho pelo parque, mesmo sabendo ser perigoso.

De fato o perigo existe e é imediato, porém não o que a moça imagina.

Ace a segue com os olhos, compreende seus movimentos a fim de antecipar a posição futura da moça e a acerta em cheio com uma carta explosiva. Caída no chão ela reconhece Ace parado a sua frente e acha que está salva.

\- Você é aquele herói? Alguém me acertou.

\- Eu sei - Ace sorri maquiavélico - você é muito bonita, é uma pena ter que roubar toda sua energia.

Ele ergue a garota pelo pescoço lhe roubando um beijo e com isso suga sua energia até ela desfalecer.

No dia seguinte.

Toshio investiga a cena do crime seguido de alguns policiais.

Minako desviou do caminho para a escola e foi ver a cena do crime. Ao ver de longe o tenente, seu rosto fica vermelho.

\- Aquele policial gato está aqui.

Toshio olha em volta e vê Mina, sentindo algo estranho, como quem vê um rosto familiar, mas não se recorda de onde.

Minako grita e percebe que está atrasada.

\- Tenente.

Um policial quebra os devaneios de Toshio, lhe entregando uma carta de baralho recolhida da cena do crime.

\- A capitã vai gostar de ver isso.

\- O senhor acha que a Sailor V está envolvida?

\- Espero que não.

Alguns minutos depois Minako tenta entrar engatinhando na sala de aula, seu professor escreve algo na lousa e está de costas, a garota está quase conseguindo seu objetivo quando Amano a Vê.

\- Minako? Achei que você não vinha hoje, que bom que está aqui.

\- Seu tagarela! O Ace deveria ter arrancado sua cabeça!

\- Aino - o professor se vira - de castigo, já!

Quase ao mesmo tempo, na delegacia de polícia a capitã Sakurata tem uma síncope quando vê a carta encontrada na cena do crime.

\- Eu sabia que esse Ace era um impostor! Qualquer um que tente ofuscar minha "vezinha" é um criminoso.

\- Mas capitã, nem sabemos se o tal do Ace está envolvido.

\- Então me diga tenente, quem é que vive jogando cartas de baralho por aí?

\- Para falar a verdade esse Ace tem aparecido pouco...

\- Isso porque ele virou um criminoso e agora está tentando atrair a minha vezinha para uma armadilha.

\- "Minha vezinha"?

\- Algum problema tenente? Ao que me lembro você ainda não prendeu ela para mim.

\- O que exatamente você quer dizer com "não prendeu ela para mim", Capitã?

Sakurada começa a rir da forma mais pervertida que pode, assustando o tenente que sai da sala dela. Uma vez a salvo chama a atenção de todos os policiais:

\- Atenção a partir de hoje quero patrulha dobrada durante a noite, o número de ataques não pode aumentar e acima de tudo cuidado, coisas muito estranhas estão acontecendo e podemos não ser fortes o suficiente para impedir.

\- Então o que faremos tenente?

\- Somos policiais, nosso dever é fazer e não ficar tentando.

O cenário é uma cidade de cristal, uma princesa corre assustada. Percebemos que ela não está fugindo, mas preocupada com alguém. Ao fundo sons de batalhas: "Vênus não a deixa despertar!".

Minako acorda angustiada, dessa vez Artemis também desperta, percebendo a expressão de medo e confusão de protegida.

\- Mina... o que foi?

\- Artemis, o que são esses sonhos? Eu não sei dizer, mas sinto que uma grande tragédia aconteceu em meu passado e pode se repetir.

A lua na testa de Artemis brilha, mas logo se apaga:

\- Minhas memórias estão bloqueadas. Desculpe, mas acho que depende de você.

\- Eu sinto uma grande tristeza, como se alguém muito especial corresse perigo..

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Minako.

Na manhã seguinte, na quadra de vôlei.

Minako parecia estar recuperada, ela aproveita o treino para se exibir. Como sempre leva bronca do professor, na saída da aula sente-se zonza e desmaia.

Hikaru e outros alunos vem correndo, Minako encontra-se desacordada no chão, novos sonhos invadem seus pensamentos:

A cidade de cristal está sendo invadida por um exército, a princesa é protegida por quatro damas que oferecem sua vida para protegê-la, a princesa estica sua mão para alguém: "Vênus! Se ela despertar toda a vida vai ser consumida".

Minako acorda na enfermaria, Hikaru está ao seu lado e sorri aliviada.

\- Você ficou comigo?

\- Que pergunta! Claro que sim amiga, você é alguém muito especial pra mim.

Minako levanta-se da maca da enfermaria e segura as mãos de sua amiga:

\- Me desculpe, não posso dizer o que está acontecendo, mas preciso ir.

\- Se você não pode então não pode, eu confio em você.

\- Obrigada, você sempre esteve comigo, sempre foi muito especial para mim.

\- Mina… parece que você está se despedindo.

\- Eu te amo.

As duas se abraçam, Mina afasta-se, abre a janela e pula do segundo andar, afastando-se da escola, Hikaru sorri:

\- Você não pode mesmo me dizer que é a Sailor V. Por favor tome cuidado.

Minako corre pelas ruas quando Artemis pula ao seu lado preocupado, os dois entram em um beco abandonado.

\- Mina, o que foi?

\- Artemis, você consegue encontrar o Ace?

\- Ace?

\- Sim, se ele for realmente de Vênus ele pode ter alguma resposta. Você consegue encontrá-lo, assim como me encontrou?

\- Posso tentar. Mas e você?

\- Pelo poder luar, transformação!

Transformada Sailor V olha para seu gato:

\- Eu ainda não entendo, mas tenho o terrível pressentimento de que alguma coisa terrível vai acontecer e vai ser logo.

\- Mina..

\- Meu coração dói Artemis, é tanta tristeza que eu não aguento, o mínimo que posso fazer é tentar impedir essa tragédia que se anuncia, por isso encontre o Ace. Eu preciso me encontrar com o tenente Toshio.

\- Ficou louca! Ele vai te prender!

\- Confie mim Artemis, agora vamos.

Sailor V sai correndo pela cidade deixando Artemis para trás, com um olhar orgulhoso: "você está se tornando uma mulher madura".

Minutos depois, dentro da delegacia os policiais ficam alvoroçados, Toshio encontra-se em sua mesa quando percebe uma correria, Sailor V entra pela porta parando a sua frente.

\- Sailor V! - O policial levanta-se surpreso.

Menos de um milésimo de segundo depois a capitã Sakurada sai de sua sala procurando por sua ídola e se derrete ao ver a heroína.

\- Preciso falar com vocês.

Toshio e Sakurada trocam olhares e entram na sala da capitã seguidos pela guerreira. Uma vez lá dentro a oficial fecha todas as persianas e tranca a porta.

Sailor V fica boquiaberta ao ver seu pôster e dois portaretratos com sua imagem e perde a fala por alguns segundos.

Os policias apoiam-se na mesa da capitã, Toshio entrega uma fotografia para a heroína. A reprodução de uma carta de baralho.

\- Faz algum tempo que eu queria falar com você Sailor V, até onde você confia no Ace?

\- Receio que cada vez menos, o que é isso?

\- Encontrei essa carta na cena de um crime, uma garota foi atacada e continua em coma.

\- Tenho um pressentimento, não sei explicar, mas alguma coisa muito ruim está para acontecer.

\- Sailor V - Sakurada toma a frente - o que podemos fazer?

\- Proteja as pessoas, eu não sei se vou conseguir lutar e proteger a cidade ao mesmo tempo.

\- Somos policiais - dessa vez é Toshio quem fala - proteger a vida é o nosso dever, não importa a dificuldade.

\- Acho que dessa vez estamos juntos tenente - Sailor V sorri.

Toshio lembra-se do parque, quando viu Minako observando a cena do crime e relaciona as duas garotas: "mas você é tão nova".

\- Cada um de nós nasce com um destino.

\- Tome cuidado.

Sailor V acena e pula pela janela, os dois policiais trocam olhares e saem da sala gritando ordens para todos ficarem a postos.

Ao sair da delegacia a caneta de transformação começa a brilhar, era Artemis dizendo para ela ir ao parque, encontrar com Ace.

O homem mascarado espera embaixo de uma árvore brincando com seu baralho, ele sorri ao ver Sailor V e Artemis.

\- Artemis das terras selvagens e senhora dos animais, a deusa da caça e da vida selvagem que manteve-se virgem como protetora das meninas, deusa da lua e da magia. Quanto tempo.

Sailor V olha para seu gato confusa:

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Sim.

\- Então... você é um gato travesti?

\- Nada disso! Eu sou um gato macho!

Ace ri da confusão da garota, retira sua máscara, em seguida caminha até Sailor V, que dá um passo para trás apreensiva.

\- Algo está para acontecer, não é verdade?

\- Sim, muito em breve a nova soberana desse planeta vai despertar.

\- E de que lado você está?

\- Sonho em estar ao seu lado, somente ao seu lado para o resto de minha vida e te proteger.

Sailor V fica com dor de cabeça e ajoelha "não... eu fiz essa promessa para outra pessoa muito tempo atrás".

\- Esqueça, me dê a mão e vamos recriar o planeta Vênus.

\- Refazer Vênus?

\- Muitos séculos atrás minha soberana dizimou o planeta Vênus e os demais planetas do sistema solar destruindo toda sua vida, ela está para renascer e concluir a destruição da Terra. Se ficarmos ao seu lado seremos recompensados, essa foi a promessa feita por meu mestre.

\- Não... essa tragédia não pode mais se repetir.

\- Qual tragédia? Nós temos os poderes de deuses, devemos assumir nosso lugar. Seremos soberanos sobre o lixo humano, reinando apenas abaixo de Metalia.

\- Lixo humano? São pessoas com sonhos e memórias, são essas que você quer destruir?

Irritado Ace acerta um tapa no rosto de Sailor V, que cai no chão, ele a ergue pelo colarinho e a joga longe enquanto gritar:

\- É sempre o mesmo destino! Você sempre ficou isolada naquele palácio, olhando por outros e ignorando seu servo! Poderíamos ter ficado juntos, poderia ter salvado você princesa de Vênus, mas não, a soberana do planeta do amor escolheu a morte, junto com a Princesa e o Milênio de Prata.

\- A tragédia não pode se repetir! éramos felizes, nós cinco: Serenity, a princesa da lua, e nós, suas guardians.

Flashback.

A princesa e o príncipe da Terra estavam de casamento marcado, mas uma sombra pairou sobre essa felicidade, a soberana das trevas, Rainha Metalia corrompeu o coração dos homens e a Terra insurgiu contra a lua, durante a batalha Edymion foi morto, Serenity suicidou-se.

Juntando suas últimas forças a rainha Serenity selou Metalia, deu uma nova chance para sua filha e suas protetoras: "todas vocês irão renascer juntas, o destino se assegurará de retomar essa amizade em uma época de paz, onde não haverá batalhas".

Fim do flashback

O olhar de Minako muda, o poder de suas memórias da vida passada caem sobre ela. O símbolo da lua crescente em sua testa transforma-se no símbolo de Vênus:

\- Pelo poder de Vênus, transformação!

Da caneta surgem estrelas douradas que envolvem seu corpo em um imenso poder, sua transformação muda para um colant branco de saia laranja e laço azul, com uma tiara na testa cobrindo o emblema de vênus.

\- Eu não sou uma princesa - Minako retira sua máscara - eu sou uma guerreira que tem vênus como planeta guardião. Sailor Vênus.

\- Então você se lembrou?

\- Sim, Depois da destruição do Milênio de Prata todas nós morremos, a rainha Serenity lacrou Metalia e envio nossas almas para a Terra, permitindo que vivêssemos uma vida de paz, sem as memórias da tragédia. Agora você e os seus monstros querem ressuscitar esse demônio. Eu vou proteger a vida das pessoas que amo!

\- Em nossas vidas passadas fomos convocados para uma guerra. Eu fui eleito como soldado do príncipe da Terra, naquela época já admirava sua beleza, encarnada na perfeição que vejo hoje. Uma pena que você se apaixonava por todo mundo e nunca me levou a sério.

\- O que!?

\- Então pensei que dessa vez nosso destino se faria diferente. Mas você insiste em me trocar por essa imundice humana, você insiste em me trocar pela Princesa que tanto ama e nunca recebeu meu amor.

\- Deixando todos morrerem? Como você pode ser tão frio? - Você não consegue entender o meu amor?

\- A morte de bilhões não pode ser o símbolo do amor.

\- Acho que estamos destinados a lutar um contra o outro.

Ele ataca com seu baralho explodindo perto de Sailor Vênus, que salta desviando das cartas.

Você ameaçou a vida de pessoas inocentes, me enganou, tentou me machucar e me tratou como lixo! Está na hora de pagar para Vênus aqui, a deusa do amor e da beleza! Corrente do amor de Vênus!

O golpe atinge em cheio o peito de Adonis que é jogado longe com o impacto, Sailor Vênus corre até ele.

\- Adonis! Você disse que tem um mestre! É ele que quer ressuscitar Metalia? Quem é seu mestre?

Ele sorri, mas não se sustenta tossindo sangue:

\- Você já vai conhecê-lo, minha morte enviará para ele a energia restante para sua invasão. Lamento Vênus, mas você não vai conseguir proteger esse mundo.

Ace/Adonis morre, imediatamente o céu fica negro, os pássaros voam fugindo em conjunto, o concreto das construções ao redor racham, o limo toma conta do parque.

Sons de feras selvagens envolvem a guerreira do amor que olha em volta percebendo as pessoas desesperadas, os policiais tentam organizar a multidão.

Toshio é atraído pelo alvoroço, chegando ao parque troca olhares com Sailor Vênus que sorri agradecendo e pula dentro de um buraco negro que anuncia a conversão dimensional.

O ser pálido emerge das trevas perante Sailor Vênus a atingindo com uma carga de energia.

\- Foi você quem destruiu o milênio de Prata?

\- Eu sou um pedaço de Metalia, a energia que iniciou a guerra entre a Lua e a Terra. Eu nasci de seu ódio com o único intuito de destruir, sou o flagelo da humanidade.

\- Entendi - Sailor Vênus fica de pé ostentando toda sua bravura e beleza - Então derrotando você eu consigo impedir o renascimento de Metalia.

\- Garota idiota, não tem como me derrotar, não agora. Meu poder está no máximo, em breve as duas dimensões vão se tornar uma só. A morte de milhares trará minha soberana a vida!

\- Corrente do amor de vênus!

A corrente atravessa o peito do flagelo, sem surtir efeito. Ele devolve o poder como rajada de energia jogando-a no chão.

A dimensão se afunila sobre Sailor Vênus que tenta ficar de pé.

\- Coração rotativo de Vênus!

Mais uma vez o golpe é inútil, sendo devolvido:

\- Desista agora e morra com dignidade.

\- Desistir é a palavra que eu mais odeio! Por toda minha vida eu ouvi que deveria desistir! Desistir dos meus sonhos, desistir de meus amores, desistir de quem eu sou e ser outra pessoa, me conformar e seguir os outros! Por que as pessoas não podem ser elas mesmas? Por que elas têm que ouvir e obedecer, por que tem que se esconder na multidão?

\- Hora de morrer gatinha.

\- Planeta Vênus, que minhas preces o alcance, me de mais uma vez o poder para impedir a tragédia, proteger as pessoas queridas, proteger minha princesa: Corrente do Amor de Vênus!

A corrente do amor se faz mais uma vez, mais poderosa do que nunca envolvendo o corpo da guerreira.

Flagelo desfere outra rajada.

As duas energias chocam no ar se anulando. o universo entra em colapso, o Flagelo ri vitorioso:

\- Esse é universo é a extensão de meu corpo, ele está no limite, você será engolida, meu corpo vai se fundir ao seu universo trazendo a morte e a destruição para todos que você ama. Os poucos que sobreviverem vão invejar os mortos.

A guerreira olha em volta tentando encontrar uma saída, o que é inútil. Ela fecha os olhos e inspira tristemente:

Esse será meu último ato.

Sailor Vênus ergue sua caneta de transformação, a tristeza em seus olhos demonstra a mais pura coragem e determinação.

Artemis eu disse coisas horríveis para você e te tratei mal, me desculpe, você é muito importante para mim. Se eu tivesse te ouvido e treinado mais, quem sabe o fim seria diferente. Hikaru, minha amiga, nós passamos muitas coisas juntas, eu gostaria de ter vivido muito mais ao seu lado nunca vou esquecer nossas brincadeiras de infância. Motoki, eu só me arrependo de nunca ter dito o que sinto por você, eu sei que você merece uma garota mais feminina, tudo o que posso fazer é protegê-lo com minha vida. Toshio, continue protegendo as pessoas como sempre fez. Pai e mãe eu os amo tanto que não sei como dizer, me perdoe por não estar lá amanhã ao acordarem, me perdoe por nunca mais poder abraça-los.

Sailor Vênus encara seu adversário com determinação e raiva, sorri uma última vez ao pensar que está protegendo todas as pessoas do mundo.

Pelo poder de Vênus!

Todo sua energia sai uma única vez e a luz supera as trevas. O flagelo é desintegrado, Minako tem sua transformação desfeita, caindo de costas.

A pouca vida que lhe resta se esvai de seus olhos, antes de morrer ouve o chamado de Artemis.

O universo negro encolhe dentro de si implodindo, no parque as pessoas observam sem reação o núcleo de energia afunilando-se, sugando tudo em volta.

Toshio comanda o cordão de isolamento de policiais com lágrimas nos olhos, dando tudo de si para cumprir com sua promessa.

Artemis assiste ao fim do universo negro gritando de tristeza por saber que sua protegida se sacrificou pela humanidade.

Minako… até o fim você foi a heroína que todos precisavam, se sacrificando por um bem maior. Esse é o peso da máscara, seu nome não será lembrado, seus feitos esquecidos. Mas a vida que você protegeu, essa continua. Em cada pássaro que voa, em cada criança que nasce, lá estará seu legado.

A luz em volta do corpo sem vida de Minako escurece, o universo se consome em um único ponto brilhante que voa até a lua, onde uma rainha observa com tristeza.

Deusa Vênus, por favor me deixe interferir na vida de sua escolhida, graças a ela a Terra, tão amada por minha família pode continuar existindo. A morte não é um pagamento justo para tal sacrifício. Esqueça tudo e tenha uma vida normal.

Amanhecer.

Minako vira de lado na cama resmungando: "como são bons esses sábados". Sua mãe, que estava de pé ao seu lado, com cara de brava não se contém:

Acorde logo menina que hoje é quarta-feira!

Poucos minutos depois a garota corre na direção da escola, Toshio procura inutilmente alguma novidade no jornal, no outro lado da calçada ele vê a menina loira correndo, o tenente sorri e seu peito se enche de alegria.

Artemis está sob um muro perto da casa de Minako, ele olha de longe, feliz com a nova chance de sua protegida, mas triste por dizer adeus dessa forma.

O gato se prepara para ir embora quando algo chama sua atenção, Minako olha fixamente para ele e sorri.

Vai embora assim Artemis?

Minako!

A garota abre um sorriso entusiasmado, o gato salta em seus braços, a heroína o pega no ar dançando alegremente com seu guardião.

Pensei que suas memórias…

Seria muito triste me esquecer de tudo, a rainha da lua teve boa intenção, mas eu consegui manter as lembranças, afinal sou a deusa Vênus.

Você não tem mais seus poderes.

A tragédia foi impedida, Metalia não vai despertar nesse mundo, a princesa e minhas companheiras podem ter uma vida normal, e eu também.

Nesse momento a Usagi passa correndo por Minako e Artemis, nossa heroína percebe e sorri.

Acho que poderemos ser boas amigas.

E agora Mina?

Agora vou jogar vôlei, me empanturrar durante o almoço, ir para o Game Center dar um oi para o Motoki e dormir até amanhã.

Você é uma preguiçosa.

Ela sorri, joga seu gato para cima e pula o pegando no ar.

FIM


End file.
